France
The French Republic is a country in Western Europe. With the second largest colonial empire, France occupies a large part of Africa and territory in Asia such as Indochina or islands in the Pacific. Currently headed by Paul Reynaud, member of the Republican Federation (Fédération Républicaine) party, the French Republic is the great winner of the great war, although this victory was at the price of heavy loss. United during the war by their desire for revenge against Germany and to take back Alsace and Lorraine, the French divided because it no longer as unifying element and providential man to guide the Republic. History (1870-1936) After Sedan and the fall of the Empire, the Republic is proclaimed. But France knows civil war and repression after the Paris Commune. In the years that follow, the main problem is institutional:Is it appropriate to return to a monarchy where the Republic is firmly established ? It becomes so with the Constitution of 1875, which installs it definitively. From then on, the republican regime accomplished a remarkable work in the field of education and in that of the organization of fundamental liberties. Little by little, a state is created where laicity and democracy become fundamental values. At the same time, France enlarged territories conquered in Africa and Asia. But the Republic remains weakened by the instability of the parties, discredited by scandals, shaken by crises like that provoked by General Boulanger, and deeply divided during the Dreyfus Affair. The opinion and the leaders also continue to ring in Revenge on the humiliation of 1870. Also, when an Austrian archduke is assassinated in Sarajevo, in 1914, the government embarks on the Great War. This results in 6 years during which the "Poilus" undergo in their trenches the rigors of a frightful conflict. On the 28 of july, 1914, exacly 43 years later, France had ist opportunity when the Great War had broken out. Despite facing heavy resistance from its German foe. France was able to hold out long enough, through the use of trench warfare, when the German finally enacted the Schlieffen Plan which saw Germany invade neutral Belgium. Because an its obligations to Belgium through the Treaty of London of 1839, Britain was forced to enter the war on the side of the Entente. While France had had many close calls during the war, such as the Miracle of Marne which saw French successfully defend Paris against the German one slough, it eventually managed to fight aff Germany until 1920, when an armistice was signed between the Entente and the Central powers. Following the end of the Great War, France regained Alsace-Lorraine, which it had last to German following the Franco-Prussian War, a Renish puppet State was created to ensure that France couls defeat the German menace at a moments notice, and the former German colonies of Cameroon and part of the German Gold Coast were given to France. Despite everything seemingly going well for France, old rivalries with Britain flored up, yet again, and saw the Entente split into two factions; the Continental Entente lead by France, and the Imperial Protection Alliance, lead by Britain. France in 1936 France also faces numerous problems at home and abroud. Since the Great War was mortly fought in France. The French Republic now faces a demographic problem in which it has a shortage of 18-25 year olds. In addition, the army growns stagnant, resisting reform. Furthermore, the German menace has been rising under the Valkist Adam Dressler, who has quickly consolidated power, promising to "right the wrongs" of the Great War. France now faces many problems, both home and abroad. Category:Countries Category:European countries